


Ex

by aweekbeforevalentine



Series: LuMark Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine





	Ex

**เวลา 23:00 น. **คือเวลาที่ร้านกาแฟที่คิมโดยองเป็นเจ้าของปิดให้บริการ หลังจากตรวจสอบความเรียบร้อยในร้านเป็นรอบสุดท้าย ชายหนุ่มก็กดแม่กุญแจที่คล้องโซ่ล็อกประตูกระจกของร้าน เป็นอันเสร็จภารกิจของวัน เตรียมกลับบ้านไปนอนแล้วตื่นมาดูร้านตอนเช้า

“คุณโดยอง!”

…ซะเมื่อไหร่

เสียงเรียกอันแสนคุ้นหูทำให้คิมโดยองต้องหันไปมอง เมื่อพบว่าเจ้าของเสียงที่เรียกชื่อเขาคือร่างสูงโดดเด่นที่มีรอยยิ้มประดับใบหน้าสวย เขาก็แอบกลอกตา

“ถ้าจะมาหามาร์คล่ะก็ กลับไปตั้งแต่ห้าโมงแล้ว”

“ผมไม่ได้มาหาเด็กคนนั้นสักหน่อย” อีกฝ่ายแย้งทันทีที่เขาพูดดัก “ผมมาหาคุณโดยองนั่นแหละ”

“ดึกดื่นป่านนี้ยังไม่กลับบ้านนอนอีกหรือไง” เขาบ่น เก็บกุญแจร้านใส่กระเป๋าหันมาเผชิญหน้ากับอีกฝ่ายเต็ม ๆ “ผมง่วงแล้ว จะกลับบ้าน”

“งั้นเดี๋ยวผมไปส่ง”

“ผมกลับเองได้ คุณกลับไปเถอะ”

“เอาน่า” ไม่เพียงแค่คำพูดเท่านั้น แต่คิมจองอูยังเดินมาคว้ากระเป๋าเขาไปถือหน้าตาเฉย “ถ้ากลับช้าคุณตกรถไฟแน่เลย รีบไปเถอะ”

ไม่รอให้เขาตอบรับ จองอูเดินนำลิ่ว ๆ ออกมา ปล่อยให้โดยองยืนอ้าปากค้างอยู่ชั่วขณะ ก่อนจะรีบร้อนวิ่งตามไป

* * *

** _ไหนบอกให้รีบกลับเร็วเพราะกลัวตกรถไฟ_ **

_แล้วทำไม..._

คิมโดยองกอดอกจ้องเจ้าของใบหน้าหวานที่ตอนนี้นั่งมองหน้าเขาที่ฝั่งตรงข้ามของโต๊ะเหมือนไม่รับรู้ถึงกระแสความไม่พอใจที่ถ่ายทอดไป คิมจองอูยังคงยิ้มกว้างขณะเท้าคางสบตาเขา

“มีอะไรอยากพูดกับผมเหรอครับ คุณโดยอง”

“ผมจะกลับบ้าน”

“เดี๋ยวผมไปส่งไงครับ”

“แต่ผมอยากกลับตอนนี้”

“ขอผมกินอะไรสักหน่อยเถอะน่า ผมไม่มีเพื่อนกินด้วย นั่งเป็นเพื่อนหน่อยนะครับ”

พูดพร้อมกับใช้หน้าสวย ๆ นั่นออดอ้อน... โดยองคิ้วกระตุก โมโหก็จริง แต่ก็เกิดใจอ่อนขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น

_เกลียดหน้าสวย ๆ นี่จริง ๆ ให้ตาย_

“รีบกินรีบกลับ พรุ่งนี้ผมต้องเปิดร้านแต่เช้า”

“ได้เลย ไม่เกินครึ่งชั่วโมงแน่นอน”

โดยองถอนหายใจ เขายกมือเรียกพนักงานขอเมนูอาหารบ้าง ร้านอาหารที่เปิดถึงช่วงดึกแบบนี้มีแต่อาหารหนัก ๆ แต่โดยองก็สั่งแค่ซุปร้อน ๆ ถ้วยเดียว

เมื่ออาหารมาเสิร์ฟ พวกเขาต่างคนต่างกินกันเงียบ ๆ ไม่มีใครเริ่มบทสนทนาขึ้นมาก่อนจนโดยองชักหงุดหงิดอีกรอบ เป็นคนลากเขามาแท้ ๆ แต่ให้นั่งเงียบเป็นใบ้แบบนี้เนี่ยนะ ไร้มารยาทจริง

“ทำไมวันนี้กลับดึก” เขาเลยเริ่มบทสนทนาเองเสียเลย

คิมจองอูชะงักมือที่กำลังคีบเนื้อหมู ก่อนจะยิ้มน้อย ๆ แล้วตอบ

“ทำงานนู่นนี่ หันมองนาฬิกาอีกทีก็ดึกแล้ว คนอื่นกลับกันหมดแล้ว เลยแวะมาหา_พี่_”

สรรพนามที่นาน ๆ จะหลุดเรียกมาทีทำให้โดยองเสไปมองถ้วยซุป

“แล้วลูคัสล่ะ”

“กลับไปตั้งนานแล้ว ก่อนกลับเห็นมันบอกจะแวะร้านพี่อีกรอบ ไม่เห็นเหรอ”

โดยองตาโต ขมวดคิ้วฉับ อย่าบอกนะว่าหมอนั่นกลับไปพร้อมกับมาร์ค

“…พรุ่งนี้จะฟอกมาร์คให้ขาวเลย”

“อย่าไปเข้มงวดกับน้องมันนักเลยน่า พี่” จองอูหัวเราะ “ตัวพี่เองด้วย อย่าเข้มงวดกับตัวเองมากล่ะ ดูแลตัวเองหน่อย”

คนฟังไม่ตอบ แต่ยกซุปขึ้นซดอีกครั้งเป็นคำสุดท้าย

* * *

**กว่าจะได้ออกจากร้าน** นาฬิกาก็บอกเวลาเที่ยงคืนกว่าพอดี

โดยองถอนหายใจ อากาศตอนกลางคืนเย็นลงอย่างรวดเร็วจนเขาต้องห่อตัว ลูบแขนของตนไปมาหวังให้อบอุ่นขึ้น จองอูที่เดินตามออกมาจากร้านเห็นแล้วก็เลิกคิ้ว

“เดี๋ยวผมขับรถไปส่งพี่ที่บ้านก็ได้”

“ยังไง” โดยองหันมาถาม “นั่งแท็กซี่ไปก็จบแล้ว”

“แต่นั่งรถผมสบายกว่า จอดไว้แถวนี้แหละ”

โดยองหมดอารมณ์เถียง เขาเดินตามจองอูมาที่รถยนต์ซึ่งจอดไว้ไม่ห่างจากแถวร้านอาหารนัก ละแวกที่ทำงานของจองอูกับร้านกาแฟของโดยองอยู่ใกล้กัน รวมถึงร้านอาหารโต้รุ่งนี้ด้วย ดังนั้นรถจึงจอดอยู่ในบริเวณเดียวกัน

โดยองเปิดประตูเข้าไปนั่งรอด้านในทันที่จองอูปลดล็อกรถ เจ้าของรถตามเข้ามานั่ง แต่ยังไม่สตาร์ทเครื่อง

คนอายุมากกว่าหันไปมอง “อะไรอีก”

“ผมรู้ว่าพี่รู้ว่าผมมาหาทำไม”

ถ้ามาหาตอนร้านเปิดก็คือมาสั่งกาแฟ แต่ตอนนี้ร้านปิดไปเป็นชาติแล้ว โดยองไม่คิดว่าการที่จองอูมาโผล่หน้าร้านเขาตอนห้าทุ่มเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญด้วย เพียงแต่ไม่อยากพูดถึง

“ไม่พูดเรื่องนี้แล้วนะ” โดยองหันหน้าเข้าหาประตู

“พี่โดยอง” จองอูโอดครวญ แต่เห็นท่าทางไม่รับรู้สิ่งใดของคนข้าง ๆ ก็ทำได้แค่ถอนหายใจ แล้วสตาร์ทรถ ขับออกจากตรงนั้น

ตลอดทางไม่มีบทสนทนาใด และคราวนี้อึดอัดยิ่งกว่าในร้านอาหารเสียอีก โดยองง่วงแต่ก็หงุดหงิดเกินกว่าจะหลับตา เขาได้แต่ภาวนาให้ถึงบ้านสักทีจะได้ออกจากตรงนี้ ไม่น่าหลวมตัวตามเด็กนี่มาถึงตรงนี้เลย

“…พี่จะไม่เลิกโกรธผมจริง ๆ เหรอ” คิมจองอูพูดเสียงเบา แต่รถที่เงียบสนิทและอยู่กันแค่สองคนตอนที่หน้าปัดดิจิทัลบอกเวลา 00:37 ไม่มีทางที่โดยองจะไม่ได้ยิน

“ไม่โกรธแล้ว แต่ก็ไม่อยากพูดเรื่องนี้แล้ว”

“ทำไมพี่ใจแข็งแบบนี้น้า...” จองอูถอนหายใจ “ผมง้อพี่มาสามเดือนแล้วนะ ใจอ่อนสักทีเถอะครับ”

โดยองยังคงทอดสายตามองนอกรถ ไฟถนนวูบวาบตามความเร็วของรถที่เคลื่อนผ่าน จู่ ๆ เขาก็นึกถึงตอนที่ตัวเองปาผ้าเช็ดโต๊ะใส่จองอูตอนร้านปิดเมื่อสามเดือนก่อนขึ้นมา

_…ตอนนั้นเราทะเลาะกันเรื่องอะไรนะ_

“อยู่แบบนี้ก็สบายใจดี” เขาพึมพำขึ้นมา “ไม่ต้องคอยระแวงอะไร ไม่มีเรื่องให้หงุดหงิด นายทำงานของนายไป ฉันก็ทำงานของฉัน เราจำเป็นจะต้องกลับมาหากันด้วยหรือไง”

รถหักหลบเข้าข้างทางทันทีที่สิ้นประโยค โชคดีที่โดยองคาดเข็มขัดนิรภัยไว้จึงไม่ต้องเอาหน้าไปซบคอนโซลรถเล่นให้เจ็บ เขาหันไปมองคนขับบ้าเลือดข้างตัวด้วยความไม่พอใจ

“เป็นบ้าหรือไง”

“พี่นั่นแหละ เป็นบ้าหรือไง”

เสียงของจองอูเรียบนิ่งผิดวิสัย อีกฝ่ายหันมามองหน้าเขาพร้อมกับโน้มตัวเข้ามาใกล้

“ตลกเหรอ ตลอดสามเดือนที่ผ่านมาผมพยายามแทบตายให้เรากลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิม แต่พี่พูดเหมือนว่าสามเดือนนี้พี่มีความสุขดีโดยที่ไม่ต้องมีผมก็ได้ ทั้งที่พี่ก็ยัง_รัก_ผมอยู่น่ะเหรอ พี่เป็นบ้าหรือไง”

“ฉัน…”

โดยองนึกอยากเถียงกลับไป แต่กลับไม่มีคำใดหลุดรอดออกมา

จองอูขยับหน้าเข้ามากใกล้เขา ใกล้จนเห็นขนตายาวเรียงเส้น และใบหน้าเนียนราวกับกระเบื้องเคลือบ ปลายจมูกได้รูปส่งลมผายใจอุ่นร้อนกระทบผิว แต่ก็เพียงเท่านั้น อีกฝ่ายค่อย ๆ ถอยห่างออกไปอีกรอบ

“ถ้าพี่โอเค ผมก็คงพอ” พูดพลางขยับเกียร์แล้วเหยียบคันเร่งขับต่อไป “ถือซะว่าสามเดือนที่ผ่านมาไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นแล้วกัน”

รถยนต์แล่นไปตามถนน ความเงียบสงบกลับเข้ามาอีกครั้ง แต่คราวนี้โดยองไม่มีความหงุดหงิดอยู่ในใจอีกแล้ว

คงเหลือแต่ความเสียใจที่ทำให้เขาไม่กล้าสบตาคนข้าง ๆ

* * *

**รถยนต์ค่อย ๆ จอดนิ่งที่หน้าคอนโดสูงแห่งหนึ่งในย่านที่พักอาศัย** จองอูกดปุ่มปลดล็อกรถ รอคอยให้คนข้าง ๆ เปิดประตูออกไป

แต่ผ่านไปเป็นนาที ก็ยังคงมีแต่ความเงียบ

เขาหันไปมอง โดยองนั่งนิ่ง นัยน์ตาไหววูบ

“…ร้องไห้เหรอ”

_ผมทำพี่ร้องไห้อีกแล้วเหรอ_

ทว่าโดยองกลับส่ายหน้า ผ่อนลมหายใจแล้วหันมาสบตาเขา

“ขอบคุณนะ จองอู”

มือขาวกำลังจะเปิดประตูรถ แต่จองอูกลับคว้าแขนข้างหนึ่งของเขาไว้ก่อน โดยองหันมามองอย่างสงสัย แต่ภาพที่เห็นมีเพียงใบหน้าของคิมจองอูที่ขยับเข้ามาใกล้อย่างรวดเร็ว สัมผัสของมืออีกข้างอยู่บนหลังคอของเขา รั้งให้ใบหน้าของเขาได้มุมพอที่จะกดริมฝีปากลงมาได้พอดี

จูบของเราครั้งล่าสุด...คือราวสามเดือนก่อน ก่อนที่เราจะทะเลาะกันจนเป็นแบบตอนนี้

คิมจองอูกดริมฝีปากลงมาย้ำ ๆ ราวกับจะขอโทษผ่านสัมผัสเหล่านั้น กลีบปากอิ่มเลื่อนจากบนริมฝีปากของคนอายุมากกว่าเป็นบนผิวแก้วขาวที่มีเส้นสายเล็ก ๆ ของหยดน้ำตาเพิ่งไหลผ่าน

“ผมทำพี่ร้องไห้อีกแล้ว” เขาพูดตอนผละริมฝีปากออก “ขอโทษนะ”

จองอูค่อย ๆ กลับไปนั่งที่ของตัวเอง ปล่อยให้คิมโดยองเปิดประตูก้าวลงจากรถไป

เขาเหลือบสายตามองอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะพูดเสียงเบา

“ไว้เจอกันนะครับ _คุณโดยอง_”

FIN


End file.
